at the winter, we and snowman
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Sakura merindukannya, merindukan kenangan akan snowman dan dia-seseorang yang selalu ia seret untuk ikut membuatnya. [Happy SSFD 2018]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **[ Sasuke U x Sakura U ]**

 **#HappySSFD2018**

 **Summary: Sakura merindukannya, merindukan kenangan akan snowman dan dia-seseorang yang selalu ia seret untuk ikut membuatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura! Hari ini _kaa-san_ akan pulang larut!" Mebuki berteriak sebelum membuka pintu dan melesat keluar dari garasi. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa bersuara, yang tentu saja tak akan disadari olah sang ibu. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan membuka kulkas di dapur, segelas jus jeruk dingin menghidupkan kembali kerongkongannya dari kegersangan.

Perutnya memberontak, berdemo riuh meminta untuk segera diisi. Dua buah roti isi tuna tergeletak di atas meja makan. Sakura membawanya ke pangkuan dan duduk di atas sofa berwarna marun. Ia menyalakan televisi sembari terus mengunyah sarapan paginya. Menikmati hari libur tanpa satu pun rentetan teror buku pelajaran.

"Kau melupakannya!?" Sakura tersentak kaget, nyaris menyemburkan _sandwichnya._ "Itu adalah janji kita dulu dan sekarang aku mendapatimu menikah dengan wanita murahan itu. Semua orang tahu aku jauh lebih baik." Dia merotasikan bola matanya, beralih mengganti _channel_ meninggalkan aksi drama tanpa ujung dimana sang _heroine_ berahir gantung diri akibat frustasi, Sakura sudah pernah menyaksikannya sebelumnya-terpaksa, jika boleh jujur.

 _Ting!_

Nama Uchiha Sasuke terpangpang pada layar ponselnya.

Senyumnya mengembang, _orang itu_ mengirim pesan. Terahir kali, jika diingat, sekitar enam hari lalu.

 _'Selamat pagi, si kecil.'_

Sakura mendengus, tapi kurva tipisnya tak kunjung lenyap.

 _'Aku tidak kecil.'_

 _Send_

 _'Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, ayam.'_

 _'Dan satu lagi, ini sudah siang.'_

 _Send_

Gadis itu terkikik. Dalam imajinasinya, ia membayangnya Sasuke sedang tertawa geli. Dia- _seseorang yang jauh di sana._

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lebih enam belas.

Sakura bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela bus yang ia tumpangi. Sekitar tigapuluh menit lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi toko buku dan berhasil mengubah kepemilikan novel incarannya. Yang untungnya, masih tersedia satu.

Bus itu berhenti, mambiarkan rombongan anak TK menyeberang kemudian kembali melaju dengan kecepatan medium.

Di luar sana, terlihat perumahan dan gedung-gedung perkantoran. Sesekaki melintasi taman kota ataupun pasar yang ramai akan pengunjung. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sudah lebih dari lima menit sejak ia menaiki bus ini dan itu berarti; hanya menyisakan lima belas menit berikutnya untuk duduk dan bertopang dagu, menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela bus. Mungkin juga membaca buku barunya ataupun mengobrol dengan para anonim di bangku seberang (jika perlu)-yang tentu saja jarang terjadi.

Bus kembali berhenti, kali ini diakibatkan lampu merah.

Di seberang sana terdapat lapangan luas. Sakura ingat, tiga minggu sebelumnya itu adalah lapangan sepak bola yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau sementara sekarang dipenuhi salju dan anak-anak. Sebagian dari mereka tengah asyik bermain, saling melenpar bola-bola salju ataupun bermain seluncuran, selebihnya hanya berkumpul. Sakura merenung, ia merindukan masa-masa dimana ia dan Sasuke membuat manusia salju. Sudah sangat lama sejak dirinya memainkan es serut alami itu.

Kaca jendela bus berembun, agak kabur dan buram. Tapi Sakura masih dapat melihat visual di seberang kaca. Matanya menyipit, seketika memfokuskan perhatian pada anak laki-laki di bawah ek tua. Anak itu tidak sendirian, di sisinya ada dua bocah perempuan. Mereka membuat _snowman_ dan menempatkan batu sedimen beku sebagai hidung. Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia merindulan _snowmannya, snowman_ yang ia buat bersama _dia_ delapan tahun silam-bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pandangan matanya semakin kabur, mereka tak lagi terlihat ketika busnya memutar roda.

Sakura membuang napas lebih berat, tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menempati kursi di sampingnya. Gadis berambut indigo melempar senyum ke arahnya, meminta izin untuk duduk di dekatnya. Sakura balas mengangguk. Namanya Hinata, dia memperkenalkan diri. Dia gadis pemalu tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol.

Delapan menit berikutnya, ia sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

"Datanglah kembali di lain waktu, Sakura- _chan_." Ayame berucap ramah, "Tentu saja, Ayame. Tapi nanti kau harus memberiku tambahan diskon." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mereka tertawa.

Sakura keluar dari toko roti, _Ichiraku Bakery_ -salah satu toko roti langganan keluarganya, tak lupa dengan tiga buah roti isi kacang almond di tangannya.

Buku dan roti hangat, hari liburnya kali ini adalah sebuah paket sempurna.

Sakura kembali menaiki bus, ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Selimut dan perapian menunggunya di sana. Mungkin juga ditambah dengan secangkir cokelat panas yang menggiurkan. Dari apa yang dilihatnya kali ini-masih memilih duduk berdekatan dengan jendela; hanyalah kumpulan mesin angkut yang memenuhi jalan raya.

Oh, macet.

 _Ting!_

 _'Apa kau merindukanku?'_

Tanpa ragu ia mengetik balasan-terlanjur terkirim.

 _'Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun.'_

Balasannya lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

 _'Senang mendengarnya.'_

Sakura, menggerutu, tapi tersenyum tipis. Ia tertidur dan bermimpi, memimpikan masa kecil di pekarangan rumahnya. Di bawah dua pohon maple beku di antara kumpulan salju putih. Mereka membuat _snowman_ , dirinya dan Sasuke kecil. _snowman_ yang pada akhirnya diberi nama Ohji- _san_ oleh pria itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Namanya terucap dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

 _Tik, tok..._

Suara jam dinding terus terdengar, Sakura meminum cokelat panasnya hingga tinggal separuh. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun salju tapi udara sekitar masih berada pada suhu minus. Ia merapatkan selimutnya, matanya terasa memberat-agak mengantuk tapi Sakura tak berniat tidur dalam waktu dekat ini. Lagipula, tidur siang bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Perapian di hadapannya cukup hangat, nyala api berkobar hampir menghanguskan keseluruhan kayu bakar. Pigura di atas tembok dekat perapian tertangkap matanya, di sana-menampilkan dirinya ketika berusia sepuluh tahun, gadis kecil yang memakai mantel rajut berwarna merah hati bersama bocah laki-laki di dekatnya, juga _snowman_ berhidung wortel. Gadis itu mendesah, ia sungguh ingin membuat manusia salju lagi.

Ya, Manusia salju.

Tiga tumpuk bola salju dengan ukuran bervariasi, dimana dari bawah ke atas-dari kaki menuju kepala; adalah besar menuju terkecil.

Setidaknya, bentuk yang dibuat oleh mereka; dua anak kecil dengan gender berlawanan itu adalah demikian. _Dia dan Sasuke._

Saat itu, di setiap awal tahun baru ketika tumpukan es serut memenuhi pekarangan rumah, ranting-ranting pepohonan tanpa satu pun penampakan daun, genteng dan juga jalanan yang keseluruhannya didominasi benda berwarna putih-hanya putih.

Mereka selalu membuatnya, membuat manusia salju seukuran bola basket. Sasuke akan meletakkan biji kenari sebagai mata dan dirinya akan menancapkan wortel untuk dijadikan hidung, tak lupa dengan ranting pohon sebagai tambahan tangan tanpa jemari. Visualnya seperti Olaf dalam film disney, hanya saja lebih kecil dan (agak) semrawut-tapi tidaklah buruk.

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mengingatnya. Perapian membuat tubuhnya hangat, walaupun selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya lebih dirasa seperti sauna.

Pikirannya kembali lagi, kembali pada kenangan akan _snowman_. Manusia salju terahir yang ia buat bersama pria itu.

Waktu itu, musim dingin terahir yang ia lewati dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasanya dimana Sakura akan menyeretnya. Menyeretnya dari selimut hangatnya dan bibi Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Di pekarangan, seperti biasanya. Sasuke kecil menguap sementara dirinya mulai membuat bola besar lalu menumpuknya hingga menjadi bagian yang utuh. Badai salju kemarin malam meninggalkan tumpukan salju di sepanjang mata memandang. Ia terlampau bersemangat. Jika diingat, pria itu juga mengenakan syal rajut dongkernya. Sakura kecil tersenyum lebar, merasa senang akan hasil rajutannya seminggu penuh. Seketika melupakan sensasi pegal pada kedua tangannya.

Hanya saja, senyumnya memudar kala pria itu mengungkapkan berita kepindahannya.

Sakura masih mengingatnya, masih mengingat saat dirinya yang berlari menjauh memasuki pintu belakang rumahnya. Dia yang tak lagi menoleh ke arah belakang, tak lagi bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke waktu itu-ataupun menebak raut wajahnya. Dia yang tanpa sadar menangis hingga matanya membengkak, memerah dan perih. Dia yang pada akhirnya membuka gorden jandela manarap pekarangan-lagi. Hanya untuk melihat tumpukan salju berbentuk abstrak di sana.

Pria itu pergi, tak lagi terlihat. Jajak sepatu bothnya menghilang.

 _Snowman_ terahir, Sasuke terahir yang dilihatnya.

Delapan tahun silam.

Musim dingin selanjutnya, tak ada lagi manusia salju. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa ia seret guna menikmati dinginnya udara ahir tahun. Sekarang, wortel dalam lemari hanya berahir di atas nyala kompor-lalu perutnya, dan menghilang dalam bentuk zat sisa. Ratusan biji kenari kini beralih membentuk kehidupan baru.

Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah Sasuke-saat ini, kerap memikirkan hal yang sama sepertinya?

Sakura membuang napas panjang, uap air masih bergerumul ketika ia membuka mulut. Ia semakin tenggelam ke dalan selimutnya, dirinya akan menikmati hari minggu sendirian. Ibunya akan sibuk hingga jam sepuluh malam nanti dan ayahnya masih di kota seberang. Matanya melirik jam dinding, tepat pukul dua siang. Hanya membutuhkan tiga jam lagi dan matahari akan tenggelam, musim dingin membuat intensitas siang lebih cepat dari malam hari. Dan selama tiga jam ke depan, ia akan tetap dalam selimutnya layaknya kepompong yang malang.

Kayu dalam perapian terkikis oleh api, sebagiannya bertransformasi menjadi arang ataupun bara merah. Ia bosan, sungguh. Merindukan kenangan akan manusia salju, tepatnya-seseorang yang menemaninya kala itu. Sungguh melankolia yang menyedihkan.

Tok,tok...

Jendelanya berbunyi.

Tok

Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya. Meratapi nadib kayu malang yang tak lama lagi akan musnah. Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Matanya nyaris terpejam.

Tok

Sakura menggeram, pada akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit, segera meluncur dari selimut hangatnya. Berjalan agak malas, merutuki siapa pun itu mahluk gila yang berani mengganggunya. Tangannya membuka gorden, sekilas dapat dilihat hutan yang tak lagi hijau-putih.

Tok

Pandangannya turun, mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar. Netra hijaunya tak berkedip.

Di bawah sana, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu melambailan tangan. Berdiri di bawah pohon maple beku. Sakura membuka jendela lebih lebar, menatap langsung pria itu. Dia yang kini beranjak dewasa, lebih tinggi dan berkarisma, masih tampan sejak terahir kali sakura melihatnya ataupun foto yang ia lihat di ponsel pintarnya-Lebih dari itu.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Pria itu melambaikan tangan, "Ayo buat manusia salju, turunlah."

Sakura segera meraih jaketnya, memakai sepatunya agak tergesa dan melilitkan syal secara asal-asalan. Sakura bergerak menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu belakang. Langsung menerjang pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya, menghirup aroma cendana tubuhnya. Ia merenggut jengkel. Seketika merasa kesal karena tinggi badan mereka jauh dari kata dekat. "Dasar raksasa!" Sakura meledek, yang justru dibalas seringai geli.

"Kapan kau bertambah tinggi, si kecil?"

Gadis itu cemberut, "Kapan kau kembali?" mengabaikan kata sarkastis itu dan balik bertanya. Pria itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, tapi matanya melirik sekilas ke arah rumah tetangga. Sebuah mobil terparkir di sana, sangat ramai dengan para pengangkut barang-barang. Sakura mengerti sekarang.

"Aku tak akan pergi lagi, ayo buat manusia salju lagi."

Jika biasanya ia yang akan menyeret pria itu, ia yang akan mengucapkan permohonan tentang keinginannya membuat manusia salju. Kini untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura menjadi pihak yang berlawanan. Dia mengangguk, terlampau bersemangat. "Kali ini kau yang harus membawa wortelnya, Sasuke-kun. Itu hukumanmu."

Mereka mengumpulkan salju, mengabaikan kesan kekanakan akan _snowman._

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N:**

 **Astaga ini darurat banget T.T**

 **Bener2 lagi zonk, gak ada ide hiks~~ waktunya mepet jadi ngetik kilat :") kayanya byk typo yaa hahaa pendek lg :"3**

 **Happy SSFD 2018 all SSL sekalian :)**

 **Banyak cinta untuk otepeh tercinta kita ini :***


End file.
